


Dawn of a New Day

by spidercryptid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), how tag things wtf, sorry if its bad its just me projecting my feelings LMFAO, this is my first fic aaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidercryptid/pseuds/spidercryptid
Summary: Tommy looked down. He was a long ways up, the lava shining brightly from way down below him. He’d always found the lava beautiful. The way the reds, oranges and yellows seemed to blend together was a very nice sight.A nice sight indeed.———⚠️TRIGGER WARNING: contains descriptions of suicidal thoughts and almost-attempted suicides! please read at your own risk!⚠️———this is my first fic so uhhh sorry if its not good woo
Relationships: dni if u ship the kids u weirdos, none bc this is a tommy centric fic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Dawn of a New Day

Tommy looked down. He was a long ways up, the lava shining brightly from way down below him. He’d always found the lava beautiful. The way the reds, oranges and yellows seemed to blend together was a very nice sight. 

A nice sight indeed.

Tommy hovered one foot over the edge of the nether path, the lack of balance making him nervous. Why? 

This is what you want, no need to be nervous

He put his foot back on the path. He wasn’t ready. He walked off, heading back to the portal.

————

Tommy looked over as the pigman walked by. They sometimes managed to spawn on the nether path, just wandering, looking for a way off that didn’t end in death.

He looked back down at the lava, playing with a rip that was in the murky-green bandana that was tied around his neck. He had been gifted the bandana from Tubbo. Tubbo had a matching red one. He frowned.

He missed Tubbo.

But does Tubbo miss you?

No. It doesn’t seem like it. The party answered that much. That was ok, though. He had Dream. Who needs Tubbo, anyways. 

He scooched closer to the edge of the path. He missed Tubbo.

He came to realize that maybe he did need Tubbo. Maybe Tubbo will visit tomorrow, you never know. 

Tommy stood up, walking back to the portal. Tubbo would visit tomorrow.

————

Tubbo did not visit that day. Or the next.

Dream was right. He had no friends. Nobody else cared. No one but Dream.

Tommy hummed the tune of Mellohi softly. He loved that song. It had always given him a nostalgic feeling. Like dancing in the rain, carefree, without a worry in the world. He remembered when he could do that, before everything went to shit. 

He felt like shit, too. He felt like crying, screaming, and laughing all at once. He didn’t understand why. Emotions never seemed to make sense. 

He felt something drip into his hands- his shaky hands -which were placed on his lap. His vision was blurry. Oh, he was already crying. Why?

He didn’t know. 

Jump off.

Why?

Do it.

Tommy stood up again. He walked closer to the edge of the path. The tears seemed to drip down his face faster. He couldn’t breathe normally, was that normal?

Yeah, he was probably just out of breath. 

He looked down at the swirling combination of colors. The reds, oranges, and yellows. It didn’t seem as pretty when he was crying. It was just blurry.

He took a deep breath, stepping foward. Thinking of Tubbo, thinking of Dream, thinking of Mellohi, thinking of-

“Tommy!”

He whipped his head around. Who said that?

He saw no one. Was he going crazy? He looked back down at the lava.  
He felt sick.

Tommy walked back to the portal in silence.

————

Tommy looked at the broken nether portal. Dream had broken it. He wasn’t allowed to go through anymore. He frowned.

What now?

He walked over to the beach, stepping onto the wet sand and into the water. He didn’t have any shoes or socks in the first place, and he didn’t care about getting his pants wet. Why would it matter, anyways? 

He felt the small wave of water crash into his legs, slightly below his knees. It was cold. The clouds that covered the sun allowed no warmth to seep through onto the water and ground below, so the water was chill and icy. Tommy didn’t seem to care. 

The water wasn’t nearly as pretty as the lava. The clear-blue water allowed him to see a slight reflection of himself. He didn’t want to see himself, he knew he looked awful. 

Another wave came, distorting his reflection and blurring it away. 

Tommy sighed.

“Tommy! C’mon, throw your stuff in the hole.”

Tommy sighed, walking out of the water towards Dream and the hole, ready to throw his makeshift supplies into it.

————

Tommy stared in horror at the exploded land. His house, his tools, things that could have helped him escape. Dream blew it all up. All his work. A choked sob escaped his throat as he collapsed onto the ground, tears rapidly falling down his face.

No, no, no, no, everything, it’s..

It’s gone. He had nothing.

He had nothing.

Nothing... nothing but some wood planks that had dropped when Dream set off the TNT. It was a good amount.

A good amount to tower up with?

Yeah. Yeah, it was. The tears blurred Tommy’s vision as another sob left his throat. He was having trouble breathing again. 

Tower up?

Tower up.

Tower up and jump.

He’d made his decision. He started building up. 

It ended up higher than he expected. He was near the clouds. It would definitely be high enough to kill someone if they accidentally fell off.

Tommy looked down, imagining the lava being there. The swirls of colors. He smiled, then frowned. The overworld didn’t have the pretty lava here. He wiped his tears, which didn’t do much since they continued to fall. The overworld would have to do.

He thought of Tubbo. He missed Tubbo. He wants to see Tubbo. Tubbo hasn’t seemed to want to see him, though.

Dream was his only friend.

Are you sure?

What?

Do friends blow up your things?

Well, Tommy didn’t know.

Tubbo didn’t blow up his things, when they were still friends. 

Was Dream a friend?

No, of course he was. Dream visits him.

He hardly ever visits. He only comes to explode things and keep an eye on you. He’s not there to hang out with you. And you’re always sad afterwards. Who’s sad after hanging out with a “friend”?

Keep an eye on him?

Oh, Dream did say that.

Dream only came to keep an eye on him?

Friends don’t just keep an eye on each other.

Was Dream just... just a supervisor of some sorts? To make sure he didn’t fuck things up too much?

So was he really a friend after all?

No.

Yes.

No.

He’s got to be.

Otherwise that means Dream lied to him, about being friends. Would Dream lie?

Yes.

Oh.

Tommy shuddered. Dream wasn’t his friend. 

Tommy felt a rush of anger. Anger towards everyone for not visiting him. Anger towards Tubbo for not being his friend. Angry at Dream for blowing his things up. For lying. For manipulating him the way he did. For everything.

Dream deserves payback.

Yeah, he deserves payback for what he did. 

Tommy looked down at the ground. He then looked to the ocean.

The water seemed prettier now, while the sun was rising. The red, oranges, yellows, pinks, all the pretty colors were reflected from the sky onto the water. The shimmery sea foam of the waves as they crashed onto the shore. The way the sun glistened on the horizon of it.

Tommy thinks it’s prettier than the lava. He wiped the tears off of his face. They seemed to have stopped falling so quickly, now. 

He’d get revenge on Dream.

Dream would get what he deserved.

He jumped, splashing into the ocean water, bubbles following him as he drifted down for a moment before swimming up to the surface. The sun seemed to shine in his face as it slowly rose over the ocean’s horizon, no clouds in sight. The water was warm in the sun’s light.

Tommy cheered loudly, not caring if anyone could hear. He’d be free now.

It was a dawn of a new day. He’d give Dream payback. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hope it was a decent ending? i know im like so behind but im caught up on lore i swear i just thought tommy’s character arc during exile was really good so i wanted to write about it while also venting in the same fic yknow yknow
> 
> if some things dont make sense uh. sorry. i kinda wrote this at 1 am so. yeah.


End file.
